mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
2, 4, 6, – es kracht!
2, 4, 6, – es kracht! ist die fünfzehnte Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertzehnte der Serie. Als die Schule der Freundschaft ein Eimerballteam aufstellt muss sich Rainbow Dash damit abfinden das sie es nicht coachen wird. Inhalt Die Eimerball Schulliega Prinzessin Celestia hat beschlossen eine Eimerball Schulliga ins Leben zu rufen. Das Erste Spiel soll zwischen ihrer Schule der Magie und der Schule der Freundschaft stattfinden und das schon in zwei Wochen. Darum bittet Twilight Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy und Snails, darum das Schulteam zu trainieren. Fluttershy erscheinen zwei Wochen nicht ausreichend um ein komplett neues Team zu trainieren. Doch ist sich Twilight sicher das sie es hervorragend machen werden, sie vertraut eben ihre Freunden die zufällig auch die besten Eimerballspieler Equestrias sind. Dem kann Pinkie nur zustimmen und gibt eine Kostprobe des Könnens ihres Teams. Nach dem auch Fluttershy zugibt das es stimmt. Twilight hat auch Rainbow Dash um Hilfe gebeten, die gleich mal alles mit bringt was man zum Eimerballtraining braucht und schon ganz gespannt ist um was sie sich kümmern soll. Was es auch sei sie gibt immer hundertzwanzig Prozent. Und genau wegen diesem Enthusiasmus möchte Twilight das Rainbow die Cheerleader trainiert, wovon die so gar nicht begeistert ist. Rainbow Dash, Cheerleader Coach Rainbow möchte ja nicht undankbar erscheinen doch als Twilight meinte sie braucht ihre Hilfe bei etwas wichtigem, dachte sie sie meint bei etwas wichtigem. Twilight meint das die Cheerleader äußerst wichtig sind. Dem kann Rainbow sich nicht anschließen, ihr geht es mehr um Ponys die im Spiel sind und nicht draußen anfeuern. Sie meint Es ist toll das manche Ponys anfeuern auch wen sie es nicht ganz versteht. Darin sieht Twilight nun die perfekte Gelegenheit für Rainbow es herauszufinden. Dem setzt Rainbow gegen das sie Cheerleader an der Seitenlinie schon mal wahrgenommen hat, aber sie weiß nicht hundert prozentig was sie machen und wird es vermasseln. Oder sie wird von sich selbst überrascht sein, wie Twilight anmerkt und jetzt noch mehr davon überzeugt ist das Rainbow die Richtige ist. Snips ist sich sogar zu hundertzwanzig Prozent sicher und was gutes täte Rainbow auch da die Cheerleader sie wirklich brauchen. Auf Nachfrage erzählt Snips das er da mal ausgeholfen hat und einfach gesagt, Bis zum großen Spiel sind es nur zwei Wochen und um bereit zu sein bräuchten sie zwei Jahre. Aber das ändert sich jetzt mit Rainbow die das Team retten wird. Bleibt noch die Frage was Snips hier macht, wo er nicht nicht mal auf diese Schule geht? Snips erklärt das als er die Eimerball Hall of Fame besucht hat (Siehe: Gemeinsamkeiten), er herausfand das Eimerball Souvenirs eine menge Geld einbringen. Wen Twilights Team gut spielt kann er die Dinge in Vollzeit verkaufen. Deshalb hat er ein persönliches Interesse daran und Rainbow so einen Cotrainer. Das Team Kurz darauf sehen sich Rainbow und Snips das Cheerleader Team in der Turnhalle an. Als erstes treffen sie auf die Erdponys Shimmy Shake und Lighthoof Schülerinnen der Schule, die schon genug auf dem Kasten haben um sich als beste Tänzerinnen zu bezeichnen. Davon ist Rainbow nicht sehr beeindruckt, Überraschte ist sie viel mehr das sich auch Ocellus, Smolder und Yona zur Cheerleader Truppe gemeldet haben. Yona will Jubeln und eine Ponypiramide machen. Ocellus dachte es bietet ihr eine Chance mit etwas anderem als Formwandeln Eindruck zu schinden und Smolder ist einfach nur mit den beiden mitgegangen, weil sie glaubt das sie denken Rainbow würde das Team cooler machen. Darauf würde Rainbow aber nicht zählen. Da sie jetzt alle hier sind möchte Snips das Rainbow mal von ihren Plänen erzählt wie sie aus ihnen das unglaublichste Cheerleaderteam aller Zeiten machen will. Nur hat Rainbow keine Idee, wären sie ein richtiges Eimerballteam hätte sie sich jede menge Ideen, doch sie weiß nichts übers Cheerleading und fliegt zum Fenster um das Training auf dem Sportplatz zu beobachten. Snips tut mal so als ob das ein Scherz von Rainbow war und merkt an das Schulleiterin Twilight sie für den Job geholt, da ist er sich Ganz sicher das Rainbow weiß was zu tun ist. Die Vorführung Snips hält es für das Beste wen sie Rainbow mal zeigen woran sie gearbeitet haben und dann kann sie das Training übernehmen. Die Vorführung beginnt. Yonas erdbebenartiges Stampfen bringt Shimmy und Lighthoof beim Tanzen aus dem Gleichgewicht. Smolder und Ocellus tragen den Anfeuerungsrufe ohne jede Leidenschaft vor. Und als Drache Smolder für den besonderen Effekt eine Rauchwolke ausstößt stolpert Yona über Shimmy und Lighthoof. Nur hat Rainbow überhaupt nicht hingesehen, doch behauptet sie einfach dass das Team sich keine Sorgen machen muss da das was sie gerade gemacht haben ihr richtig gut gefallen hat und macht sich auf zum Spielfeld. Das sprachlose Team soll einfach mal schön weiter trainieren. Desinteresse Schnell holt Snips Rainbow ein und besteht darauf das sie das Team Trainieren soll. Rainbows Meinung das deren Kram doch ganz in Ordnung wirkte setzte Snips gegen das es das gar nicht ist. Allerdings hat Rainbow keine Ahnung was passiert wen die Cheerleader diesen Mist in zwei Wochen beim großen Spiel vorführen und glaubt das gar nichts passieren wird. Snips erklärt das gute Cheerleader die Fans in Stimmung bringen und das feuert das Team an. Und wen kein Pony in Stimmung ist kauft auch keiner Souvenirs. Rainbow findet das Snips das ganze übertreibt. Dem hält er gegen das wen er ein paar Talerchen verdienen möchte diese Cheerleader besser werde müssen und dafür brauchen sie einen Cotch. Rainbow gibt Snips recht und überlässt es kurzerhand ihm das Team zu trainieren, er hat ja ein persönliches Interesse. Snails merkwürdiges Training Auf dem Sportplatz bringt Snails dem Team gerade seinen Stil als Eimerballtorward bei, nichts tun als den Geist zu leeren. Da kommt Smolder zu Rainbow auf die Tribüne, Snips macht aus dem Team eine Reklametafel für seine Souvenirs, die beim Jubeln und Tanzen stören. Doch es interessierter Rainbow immer noch nicht und meint das sie dann eben nicht jubeln und tanzen sollen, sie hat auch keine Idee was sie sonst tun sollten. Da macht Smolder deutlich das sie der Coach ist, also sollte sie überlegen was sie tun. Also lässt Rainbow sich was einfallen. Kurzdaruf leitet Snips das Cheerleader-Training mit seinem Nichtstun und Geist leeren. Rainbow versucht sich raus zu schleichen. Doch sie wird von Yona entdeckt. Rainbow meint das sie sich doch was hat einfallen lassen. Dazu merkt Smolder an das Nichts, nicht zählt. Doch mehr fällt Rainbow nicht ein. Da erinnert Snips sie daran das sie hier an der Schule der Freundschaft sind, wen Rainbow Ideen braucht kann sie jederzeit ihre Freunde um Hilfe bitten. Etwas widerwillig macht sich Rainbow auf den Weg. Hilfe von Freunden Rainbow bekommt von Pinkie eine Partykanone, von Rarity gibt es neue Kostüme, Applejack lässt ein paar Heuballen springen. Nur Zecora ist keinen große Hilfe also besorgt Rainbow ein Reimwörterbuch. Im Glauben das damit alles getan ist will Rainbow das Team wieder alleine lassen, sie meint das ein gutes Team im Stande ist herauszufinden was man mit den Sachen die sie besorgt hat anstellt. Lighthoof wirft ein das Fluttershy und Pinkie möchten dass das Team ihnen Morgen zeigt was ihm eingefallen ist. Shimmy merkt an das die beiden auch wollen dass das Team beim Spiel morgen für super Stimmung sorgt. Doch Rainbow meint nur das es gut ist jetzt den ganzen Kram zu haben und verschwindet. Auf dem Spielfeld Am nächsten Tag kann das Eimerballteam schon große Fortschritte vorweisen. Jetzt sind Pinkie und Fluttershy gespannt was Rainbows Cheerleader gelernt haben. Was Rainbow zum lachen findet, bis sie merkt das die beiden es ernst meinen. Kurz bevor es losgeht versucht noch Snips schnell ein, zwei Souvenirs zu verhökern. Das Desaster Die Vorführung beginnt und gerät zum Desaster. Wie beim letzten mal bringt Yonas Stampfen alles aus dem Gleichgewicht. Den Jubelrufen fehlt es an allem. Die schießt die Partykanone sie über den Haufen, zum Glück nur mit Konfetti. Und zur Krönung de ganzen hat Rainbow nicht mal hingesehen und sich lieber mit den Spielern beschäftigt und hat so keine Ahnung was die Vorwurfsvollen Blicke sollen. Cheerleding ist nicht wichtig? Zurück in der Turnhalle versteht Rainbow immer noch nicht warum das Team sauer auf sie ist, für sie ist Cheerleading nie toll, deswegen hohlen sich die Ponys Snacks während der Show. Worauf Yona weinend weg läuft. Rainbow erkennt das Problem immer noch nicht, wozu Shimmy und Lighthoof meinen das wen sie es nicht weiß es auch keinen Sinn hat es ihr zu erklären und empört gehen. Smolder erklärt Rainbow das sie nicht sauer sind weil sie schlecht waren sonder weil sie ihnen nicht geholfen hat besser zu werden. Das sieht Rainbow anders da sie ihnen eine Partykanone besorgt hat und es ja wohl nicht ihre Schuld ist wen sie die nicht richtig bedienen können. Dem hält Ocellus gegen das es das doch ist weil Rainbow ihnen nicht gezeigt hat wie es geht und läuft weg. Dazu meint Rainbow nur das wen sie so laut jubeln würde die Ponys sie leiden könnten. Was Smolder zu Frage bringt warum die Ponys es nicht sollten. Rainbows Antwort. Weil sie es eben nicht tun. Worauf Smolder deutlich das es nur Rainbow ist, aber die anderen können sie leiden. Sie hat sich gefreut als sie hörte das Rainbow sie coacht, Smolder dachte das wen ein Pony Cheerleader trainieren kann dann ist es Rainbow. Warum? Weil alles was sie anfasst unglaublich wird oder wenigstens zwanzig Prozent cooler. Kein Pony hat mehr Enthusiasmus als Rainbow wen ihr etwas am Herzen liegt. Smolder wünschte sie würden ihr auch am herzen liegen und geht. Ihre Worte geben Rainbow zu denken. Für Snips sieht es so aus als würde sein cotraining/Souvenirverkauf ins Wasser fallen, es seiden Rainbow hätte noch eine Aufgabe für ihn. Tatsächlich hat Rainbow eine Idee. Wiedervereinigung Snips trommelt das Cheerleaderteam auf dem Sportplatz zusammen. Wo sich Rainbow bei ihnen entschuldigt keinen gute Trainerin gewesen zu sein. Cheerleding war ihr nicht wichtig, aber sie hat erkannt das es dem Team wichtig ist und das ist ihr sehr wichtig, also ist ihr der Cheerleaderkram jetzt auch wichtig. Und eine gute Freundin hat Rainbow daran erinnert das alles was ihr wichtig ist unglaublich werden kann. Das Team vergibt Rainbow, die von jetzt an für sie hundertzwanzig Prozent geben wird und das erwartet sie auch vom Team. Sie werden toll tanzen, laut jubeln und die größte Ponypiramide machen die Equestria je gesehen hat. Und am ende werden alle Ponys so begeistert sein das sie vergessen wegen des Spiels gekommen zu sein. Aber nicht so begeistert das sie vergessen Souveniers zu kaufen wie Snips anmerkt. Training Das Team nimmt das Training auf. Zu erst bringt man Yona bei im Takt mit zu Shimmy und Lighthoof stampfen wodurch die Erschütterungen sie nicht mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Um Occelus Jubeln lauter zu bekommen gibt man ihr ein Megafon. Damit Smolders Raucheffekt dem Team nicht mehr die Sicht nimmt gibt Rainbow ihr mit Flaggensignalen Anweisungen der Rauch um das Team herum zu legen. Jetzt muss snips nur noch lernen wie man die Partykanone richtig bedient. Das große Spiel Der Tag des großen Spiels ist gekommen. Traditionell ist Eimerball ein Spiel für Gemischte Teams aus Erdpony, Einhorn und Pegasus daher weiß es Celestia zu schätzen das ihre Schüler die nur Einhörner stellen können auch Spielen dürfen. Damit das Team ihrer Schule auch richtig spielen kann hat Celestia für den Verteidiger Schmetterlingsflügel und dem Stürmer einen Magiedämpfungsring gemacht, die bestens funktionieren. Zwar findet die Prinzessin das nichts so gut funktioniert wie Twilights Team das hält sie aber nicht davon ab ihre eigene Mannschaft mit ihrer dröhnenden Canterlotstimme anzufeuern. Am Spielfeldrand sind Fluttershy und Rainbow sichtlich nervös nur Pinkie behält einen kühlen Kopf, Celestias Team ist zwar Taff aber trotzdem können sie gewinne. Nur macht sich Rainbow keinen Kopf über das Spiel. Da wird die Halbzeitpause verkündet und sie muss los. Fluttershy hofft das Rainbows Nervosität ein gutes Zeichen ist Die unglaubliche Halbzeitshow Die Halbzeitshow beginnt. Shimmy und Lighthoofs Tanz gelingt. Yonas Stampfen animiert das Publikum zum Mitmachen. Smolder deckt die Tribüne mit Konfettirauch ein. Ocellusb Jubeln kommt voll an und die Ponypyramide wie abgerundet von einem Salut aus der Partykanone. Zum Final bläst Smolder noch einen großen Feuerball. Die Zuschauer sind aus dem Häuschen. Twilights geheime Lektion Etwas später ist das Spiel aus mit fünf zu vier für die Schule der Magie. Pinkie und Fluttershy reden den Spielern gut zu da man nun mal nicht immer gewinnen kann. Rainbow beglückwünscht die Cheerleader das die Vorstellung unglaublich war. Smolder etwas unglücklich das die Schule der Freundschaft nicht gewonnen hat. Da macht Rainbow klar dass das Spiel nur Nebensache und das Team der Hauptevent war. Celestia, die mit Twilight dazukommt. freut sich über den wunderbaren Sportsgeist in diesem Spiel und findet das Rainbows Cheerleader eine Inspiration waren. So ein Team braucht sie auch an ihrer Schule. Twilight glaubt das Rainbow doch das Perfekte Pony ist um ein Cheerleaderteam zu coachen. Da keimt in Rainbow der Verdacht dass das eine Lektion von Twilight war die sie lernen sollte ohne es zu wissen. Twilight überlegt ob Rainbow meint das einem eine Sache nicht wichtig sein muss solange einem die Ponys wichtig sind die diese Sache mögen und tut mal scherzhaft als wenn sie nicht wüsste wovon ihre Freundin redet. Darauf gibt es einen High One mit Celestia. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Der Episodentitel ist eine Anspielung auf „2, 4, 6, 8“, ein häufiger Teil von Cheerleader Anfeuerungsrufen. *Z. 04:26: Shimmy Shake und Lighthoof sind angezogen wie Will Ferrell und Cheri Oteri als The Spartan Cheerleaders aus Saturday Night Live. Navboxen Kategorie:Neunte Staffel en:2, 4, 6, Greaaat